


Whatever

by frozenlance (dreamistar)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hunk's being a Good Buddy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Occasional swearing, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Valentine's Day Fluff, lance gets Muddy, they're both nervous wrecks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9409595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamistar/pseuds/frozenlance
Summary: Lance's holding one of his (super awesome) parties for Valentine's Day, and Shiro, Keith's brother, drags him along knowing full well that Keith's got a raging crush for Lance.  Little does he know, the crush is mutual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenclawnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawnerd/gifts).



> Originally was supposed to be a Christmas fic but I ended up not having time to finish it so... :-0 for @klaanceing on tumblr ^^
> 
> special thanks to all my betas and my discord servers for helping me out with making this!

Lance looked down at his phone: no new messages. He sighed and couldn’t tell whether it was because of relief or anxiety.

An hour ago he texted Keith, for the first time mind you, inviting him to his Valentine’s Day party. He was running a thousand different ways Keith would respond. Of course they were mostly bad, and ended up with Lance dying in a pool of his own tears, but whatever. He ran his hand through his hair and laid back onto his bed, setting his phone on the mattress next to him.

He kept trying to reassure himself that Keith was his friend, it’s alright, it’s not as if Lance literally has the biggest crush in the world on him, but whatever.

The phone buzzed and fell off the bed. Lance’s heart fell along with it and he buried himself underneath the covers.

⎈

Keith screamed. Internally. And externally, into his pillow. Lance’s number has been saved on his phone for months after forcefully copying it down from Shiro’s contacts to his, but he never worked up the courage to actually text him. Should he play it off? Act like he didn’t know it was Lance’s number? That’d be stupid. The text literally starts off with ‘Hey, this is Lance!’

Keith took a moment to breathe and stuffed his face into his pillow again. And screamed. Again.

_Yeah, sure sounds fantastic! Should I bring snacks or anything?_

He curled up in a ball and sent the text, then anxiously waited for Lance to reply.

⎈

Lance tentatively picked up his phone off of the floor after a couple of deep breaths and prepared himself for whatever Keith’s response was. _1….2….3…._ He turned his phone back on. Lance smiled and could feel his cheeks and ears grow warm, and reached up to his face to cool himself down. _Only if you don’t like Doritos. We're having a pick-up line competition, so make sure to bring your best flirty vibes! ;)_ He closed his eyes and a sense of relief flowed through him.

He could picture it now: Keith bundled up in a slightly-too-big sweater, his gorgeous smile lighting up the room, with tiny snowflakes resting in his hair after being outside. Lance clicked his bedside light off and slowly fell asleep with images of Keith churning in his mind.

⎈

“Dude...are you alright?” Hunk was helping Lance set up snacks and drinks in the kitchen for the party. “You’ve been shaking for the last ten minutes... and managed to get a whole bag’s worth of chips on the floor.”

"What?" Lance glanced down to his mess then shot Hunk a nervous smile, but continued to pour the chips into a large bowl. “Oh, uh, I’m fine. Perfect. Er… spiffy.”

Hunk frowned and shot him a _yeah right you big liar_ kind of look.

“Alright fine,” Lance gave in. “I don’t know… just a bit nervous I guess?” Hunk raised his eyebrows, waiting for Lance to continue on. “What if I mess up? What if I make a total fool of myself? What if the party is going to bust? What if Keith doesn’t have fun? What will he think of me? Will he think I’m not fun to be around and just a giant loser? I’ll totally lose any shot with him! You know what, whatever. I’m just going to text everyone and let them know the party’s off so I don’t screw myself over.”

Hunk deadpanned and snatched Lance's phone from his hands, in which Lance gave him an indignant squeak. “Lance. All of your parties are literally the bomb. It’s like, impossible for someone not to have fun. It’s going to be okay. And about Keith, it’s going to be alright. I know you like him a lot but you guys are still technically friends, you know? Friends aren’t going to ditch each other over some tiny party. I think he’s going to really enjoy it, he doesn’t get out much.”

Lance looked up at Hunk and gave him a meek smile. “Gosh, I hope so.”

Hunk gave him a reassuring pat and pulled him into a hug. “Now clean up those fucking chips before I kick you out of your own house."

Lance groaned and dropped to the floor to clean up the spilled snacks.

⎈

Keith leaned over the bathroom counter, desperately trying to fix his hair to make it look nice enough. He’s blown 20 minutes already trying to pick the perfect jeans to wear, and now can’t seem to get his hair to sit the exact way he wants it.

Shiro leaned into the room, giving Keith a pitiful smile. “C’mon, pretty boy, we’ve got to leave now or else we’ll be late. You’re going to have to sit in the back, by the way. Just forewarning you.”

Keith huffed and turned around. “We can’t leave now! I look terrible!”

Shiro scoffed and tugged his brother towards the front door by the wrist. “Put your shoes on, I’m not risking being late to pick up Allura.” _Oh yeah,_ Keith thought. Allura was Shiro’s major thirst crush, and it frustrated Keith how much they liked each other, yet still weren’t officially dating. Keith pulled his boots on and stepped out of the door to Shiro’s car.

“Hey, Shiro?” Keith piped up once the car was backed out of the driveway.

“Waddup, Bud?”

“I… what if I find myself without anything to do at the party?”

“Oh, don’t worry. Lance has lots of stuff to do at all his parties. You’re going to have a blast. I always look forward to all his events. I’m glad I finally get to bring you too.”

“What if I end up alone?” Keith mumbled.

“Huh?” Shiro glanced back at him once at a red light.

“Like… I don’t know…” Keith looked up at him. “What if everyone just ignores me and I end up by myself?”

“Impossible. Lance has like, a magical detecting system that lets him know when someone’s not having any fun. He’s psychic or something. It’s scary.”

Keith nodded and looked out the window as they drove on.

⎈

Lance nearly dove off the couch once the doorbell rang again. He opened the door to Pidge and their older brother with a smile, but couldn’t help feeling disappointed that it wasn’t Keith. A small crowd was already here, mostly gathered around a TV in the living room, with Mario Kart demolishing dear friendships. Lance took his place on the love seat next to Hunk and leaned against him.

“He’ll be here soon, there’s no way he’d ditch you,” Hunk patted his head. “He’s coming with Shiro, remember? There’s no way he’d let Keith bail last minute.”

Lance shoved his face into Hunk’s shoulder. “I hope he has fun,” he whined into Hunk.

⎈

Shiro pulled his car up into Lance’s driveway and locked it shut. The left side of the driveway was his V.I.P. spot and he was damn lucky to have it, as cars have already lined up along the curb down the whole street. Keith stepped out of the car and leaned down into his reflection into one of the tiny side mirrors to fix his hair.

“Keith,” Shiro interrupted. “You look fine. How many times do I have to tell you?”

Keith cleared his throat and stood back up, following Allura and Shiro to the front door. Shiro pressed the doorbell button and flashed Allura a warm smile with a wink. Keith felt like he was going to puke.

Lance pulled open the door in a matter of seconds, and once he processed who was standing in front of him, which took him almost no time at all, his eyes and smile widened with glee. Keith couldn’t help but notice his face grow red. Just looking at Lance’s eyes light up like that made him want to save that moment forever. The way he smiled so brightly made him feel like he was going to go blind. If someone could be the human embodiment of a star, it was Lance. Naturally, Keith diverted his eyes to look at his shoes as he, Shiro, and Allura all stepped into the house.

Keith didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this. Actually, a little bit. The walls were painted a soft blue with occasional pictures of seashells, marine life, and the ocean hung here and there. There were about 15 people all crowded around a TV hung on the wall playing some sort of… racing game.

“That's Mario Kart,” Lance said as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder (he combusted on the spot). “Have you ever played before?”

Keith shook his head as he followed the host to a spot on the floor.

“Here, sit in front of me.” Lance wiggled up behind Keith handing him a controller. “I’ll show you the ropes.”

⎈

Lance did his very best to not to be super raging gay, but honestly? #YOLO. He thanked every god in existence that Keith couldn’t see his increasingly reddening cheeks... or that he wasn't getting a boner.

Once Keith grabbed a hold of the Wii remote, Lance wrapped his own fingers around it. Despite Keith’s mullet nearly getting in his mouth a thousand times, Lance rested his chin on his shoulder and guided him through the courses. Either Lance magically became really good at Mario Kart, was a natural born teacher, or Keith was secretly a video game master.

With every turn or suspenseful second, Lance could feel Keith’s muscles tense up and he had to bite down on his lip to keep him from muttering _Dios mío_ over and over again (it didn't help stop his eyes rolling back nearly every second, though).

⎈

Keith was officially dead. Lance’s warm and surprisingly soft hands made him want to full on Kermit™. He made a note to himself to thank Shiro and Lance’s mother to the end of the earth for this perfect moment. He relaxed back into Lance’s stomach after a couple minutes, and _oh god,_ Lance put his chin on Keith’s shoulder, whispering little tips and tricks throughout each race. This totally wasn’t fair to Keith’s little heart.

After a series of races and nearly losing his temper every three seconds, he wiped the sweat that built up on his forehead with the back of his glove and (kind of) turned around to face Lance.

“Well?” Keith asked. “How was my first time?” He could see Lance’s face slowly turn into a dark red and immediately regretted what he said. Despite all of that, Lance remained perky and gave him a reassuring smile.

“Fantastic!” Lance praised. He patted Keith’s shoulder. “I can’t believe you’ve never played this before? Do you game a lot?”

“Er… not really, but I mean I guess the controls aren’t that hard?” He guessed by the deadpan on Lance’s face that probably wasn’t the right selection of words. “Uh- well, I mean, you’re really good at teaching, so really it was all you. Thank you.” Keith stood up (or at least did the best he could to) and pulled Lance up with him. “How often do you play uh…” He stole a quick glance at the case of the game and turned his gaze back to Lance (who happened to be very close in front of him… fuck). “Mario Kart?” Lance's breath smelled like mint and vanilla, which shouldn't smell good together, but it was like heaven on earth.

Lance gave him an airy laugh which stripped away any chance of Keith ever being straight, if there even was any. “Hunk and I play it nearly every day when we get home. He lives next door so it’s not like he’s across town or anything, he chills here all the time.”

_What a lucky duck,_ Keith thought to himself.

“Are you hungry?” Lance placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder again, and he could feel his cheeks flushing into a deep red again. _How many times was he going to do this?_ When will Keith Kogane finally get some rest? “We set out a hell ton of chips. I’ll grab some for you, stay right here.” He left with a wink and a finger gun.

⎈

“Okay,” Hunk said, trying to settle Lance down. “Whoa there Nellie.”

“I’m trying to! But that’s kind of becoming impossible as I’m hanging out with the hottest guy on the planet?! Even if he doesn’t intend to, everything he says seems like something straight out of a gay porno and I honestly... look I'm not complaining, but what?! Who gave this man the right to be so… so… AAGH!”

Hunk laughed and embraced his best friend as he flailed and eventually gave up, leaning his whole weight against Hunk.

“Awh,” he patted Lance’s head, “Poor baby’s got it for mysterious biker dude so, so bad.”

Lance replied with a grumble and stood himself up. “What am I supposed to do?! I… awh man. I’ll just bring him his chips already.” Lance trailed off with a small bowl of snacks in his hand.

“Good luck with that buddy!” Hunk called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) keith and lance toch arms a LOT hehuehuhheuheeuhue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks to @vldlancelove, @keeiths, and @dat-klance for reading through the chapter beforehand ^^! go send them some love~

“Did a Korean cutie order a drink?” Lance slid onto the couch next to Keith and handed him a small bowl of chips. “Are you having fun?”

Keith accepted the cup and scooched his legs together to give Lance more room. “Yeah, your house is really cool. By the way… um… do people usually get this aggressive during video games?” He stole a quick glance at the television screen.

“Yes,” Lance pondered, “but no. This is Mario Kart. People can, but… this is a different story. It demolishes friendships.”

“So then why exactly do you have it out at your party?”

“For the shits and giggles, what else?” Lance turned so his whole body faced Keith now, propping his elbow up on the back of the couch. “You still haven’t checked out downstairs, do you wanna see?” Lance pointed a finger at a door behind Keith.

“Are you sure that’s not a closet?” Keith had a doubtful pout on his lip.

“Promise,” Lance nodded. He took Keith’s free hand and led him towards the door. “Come on. Also… I’m a bit worried because I haven’t checked down there for a while tonight and… I never can control what happens down there.”

“So why exactly are you bringing me, then?” Keith raised his eyebrows, very acutely aware of Lance holding his hand… still. “Why not Hunk?”

Lance decided to ignore the second question, opening the door and revealing a staircase lit up by star fairy lights. “After you, my prince.” Keith made his way down the steps, Lance following closely behind. He suddenly stopped, Lance ramming into him from behind, both of them stumbling a few feet.

“Ah! Sorry I just…” Keith trailed off, his eyes roaming around the room. There were more of the fairy lights strung up across every wall, the only thing being used as a light source. Off to one side there was a fairly big fish tank built into the wall, with lots of coral and colorful looking fish. In the middle of the room, there was a table-tennis game going on, and behind it, a ratty old couch with people cheering on the competitors. In a corner a group of people sat in a collection of bean bag chairs playing spin the bottle, but where kissing was supposed to happen, arm wrestling took its place. He also noticed little stars being omitted from a little black cylinder next to him.

Placed against another wall was a television with an old SNES hooked up, with a couple of people playing _Sunset Riders_. Keith gasped and whipped around to look at Lance again. “You have Sunset Riders?!” Lance’s eyes widened in nervousness and he nodded. “That. Is. My. Favorite. Game.”

Lance deadpanned. “Wait… wait- what?” He laughed and Keith could feel his heart race again with how his eyes scrunched up and his smile dug little dimples into his cheeks. “You have _got_ to be kidding me. Keith Kogane, perfect student, motorcycle extraordinaire, and most beautiful person on this planet likes Sunset Riders? 

Next thing you know, you’re telling me you shop at Hot Topic!” (Keith pretended not to hear that last part). Both Lance and Keith stopped where there were and stared at each other.

“Did you say most beautiful?” Keith’s cheeks were flooded with a cherry-red color and he gave up a small smile.

“Um… obviously not I…” Lance stuttered while trying to come up with a word that rhymed with the most embarrassing thing he’s ever said. “I said pharmaceutical. Duh.”

Keith scrunched up his face and laughed. “That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Neither do cats.” Lance tried every bit to defend himself and distract Keith from his er… slip-up. “They’re tiny ninjas filled with rage. Yet here they are.”

“You could argue that with literally everything. We’re the only things on earth capable of creating diverse populations and rely on nature to supply us with our progress, yet we destroy it at the same time… yet here we are!” They were both laughing so hard at this point that they clutched on to each other so they wouldn’t fall over.

⎈

Lance felt like he was in heaven. This was by far the best party he’s ever hosted, or even the best party he’s ever attended. Everything Keith did make his heart race. It felt like he was flying over the ocean, only able to focus on one stunning thing, having his breath taken away infinite times, and he loved every minute of it. They were now sharing a giant bean bag chair, playing the arm-wrestling version of spin-the-bottle they had witnessed earlier. Lance found himself looking more often at Keith than at the bottle itself, so for a couple seconds everyone waited for him to notice he was up while he gazed upon Keith.

“Uh, dude?” Keith smiled, waving his hand across Lance’s face. “You’re up buddy.” Lance blinked a couple of times and turned to the rest of the group. Keith lowered his voice so that only he could here. “You okay?”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” He turned to the rest of the group. “Who am I up against?” They all pointed to Keith and he turned back to him. “In that case, it’s on.” Which, Lance knew it totally _wasn’t_ on. If Keith were made out of pure ruby, Lance was a wet ramen noodle that’s been left in the pot for too long. They both had to get off the bean bag and took their positions semi-crouching on the floor.

“3…” Someone on Lance’s left started counting down. He hardly noticed, he was locked onto Keith’s face, the way his eyebrows scrunched up in focus, his teeth softly biting the corner of his mouth, the slope of his nose. The more he looked, the more he noticed that Keith had a constellation of freckles dashed across the bridge of his nose. “1!” It ended before Lance was even able to process it started. Keith laughed and let go of his hand. _Wait… they were holding hands…_

“Whoa,” Lance interrupted Keith’s small shout of triumph. “Hold up there. I was distracted, no fair. Rematch.”

Keith stopped and looked at Lance. “Distracted by what?”

“Um…unrelated. Next. Like I said, rematch.” Keith rolled his eyes and held out his hand again.

“3… 2… 1!” Lance’s hand went down even quicker than last time.

“What are you, the Hulk?”

⎈ 

By now, Keith had beaten Lance a total of 13 times at arm wrestling, and they were excluded from the game so the rest of the players could continue on.

“Lance.” He deadpanned and crossed his arms. “You haven’t won once. How long are you going to keep asking to rematch?” Lance was now face down on the beanbag, trying to catch his breath.

“I’m not going to give up until I win,” came his muffled reply.

“Whatever,” Keith laughed, waiting for Lance to grasp his composure again. Lance grumbled and sat back up, propping his elbow up again. Just as they were about to start, a voice boomed down the stairs and filled the whole basement.

“Hey Lance!” It was Hunk. “Shay’s here, ready to start?” Lance immediately perked and stood up, helping Keith up with him. He practically sprinted back up the stairs, skipping every other step. Keith kept up with him, or at least tried to, because _damn, was this boy fast_. Once they got back to the main room, they were greeted by Hunk and a really tall lady, who Keith assumed to be Shay. He had to physically restrain himself from _aww_ -ing out loud; they were literally the cutest couple ever. Lance gave Shay a hug, and turned back to Keith.

“Right.” He flashed a smile, his chest filling up with pride. “Time for the flirting contest. You’ll need a partner for it, of course, and I’ll gladly be yours.” Lance raised his eyebrows in question. “Unless you want to pair up with someone else?”

“No,” Keith shook his head and held out his hand for a fist-bump. “I’ll gladly pick you.” Lance let out a breath of relief and beamed again.

“Perfect. Then let’s get right on with it.” Lance turned back to Hunk. “I’ll go let the others know what’s going on. We’re holding it downstairs, correct?” Hunk nodded and Lance ran back down stairs. 

Keith could see Lance was bristling with excitement, having gathered all the people who wished to participate in he and Hunk’s competition into the basement. Once Hunk had come back downstairs, he already had the players split off into pairs for the game, and had linked his arms with Keith’s. Keith could feel Lance’s thumb softly rubbing circles into his arm. _Damn._

“Alright guys,” Hunk said to the group, “Lance and I are going to lay down some ground rules. The partners you’ve chosen will be the person you’re going to pull your pickup lines on. Either Lance or I will time how quickly it takes you to get them to blush. I hope you changed wisely, my friends. No physical contact, and please refrain from overly sexual innuendos.” Hunk looked pointedly at Pidge. “We have a fucking twelve year old in our vicinity.”

Pidge looked about ready to murder, the only thing keeping them back from jumping on Hunk was Matt and Shiro holding their arms back.

Lance took over from there, letting go of Keith’s arm. “We’ll record your times on this,” Lance held up a sheet of paper clipped to a clipboard, “And once everyone’s through, we’ll pick out the top 5 best times for the finals! The winner gets eternal glory, and the third annual pickup line trophy.” He picked up an old swimming trophy with wings and a bow and arrow holder taped on, making it resemble a cupid. Lance smiled at his audience, then turned back to Keith, lowering his voice into a whisper. 

“Watch out, _buddy_ , I never lose. Hope you’ve got high flirting tolerance.”

Lance’s voice sent a chill down his spine, goosebumps popping up on Keith’s skin. He stood there, intimidated, and slightly turned on, trying to find his breath again. He stole a glance at the clipboard on the table beneath him and proceeded to thank every god in existence. He and Lance were near the bottom of the list, only above Hunk and Shay. Hopefully this will grant him the time to come up with some phrases, as Keith… never really was the flirty type. 

⎈ 

Lance nearly fell asleep several times at the judge’s table, and would have if it were not for Keith standing by his side. Every time Lance felt his eyelids being pulled down like weights, Keith would rub his shoulder until he sat back up. Lance was grateful, but never said anything about it. The closest he got to saying a _thank you_ of any sort was when he would lean his head against Keith’s side. He was probably going to lose, seeing as he was already blushing from the physical contact between both of them. His handwriting had progressively gotten sloppier as time went on. Both he and Hunk had to squint in order to decipher it. He nearly fell asleep again before Keith leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Hey,” he put his hand on Lance’s head and gently ruffled his hair. “We’re up, c’mon hot shot.” Lance stood himself up (with some help from Keith) and shook the sleep out of him.

Lance took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and straightened himself out. He opened his eyes again, his gaze washing over Keith’s figure. His fluffy hair, his button nose, plush lips, toned torso and arms, and sturdy legs. He tugged his lips into a smirk and brought his eyes back up to Keith’s.

“I may be homesick for Cuba,” Lance said his line in his most sultry and deep voice possible, gradually stepping closer to Keith so that he could say it as low as possible. “But baby, I’m lovesick for you.” It took not even a whole second for Keith’s eyes to widen and for him to cover his face with his hands, a flushed red poking through his fingers.

Hunk checked down at his stopwatch, and gave Lance his time. “Damn, point seven-oh seconds, dude.” He showed Lance his time. “That’s a new record for you.”

Lance beamed and wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him into a hug. “I made you blush that fast, huh?” Lance teased.

Keith laughed and jokingly pushed against him. “You dork. You were literally right in my face, what was I supposed to do?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me cheese on tumblr @frozenlance ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey!!! Sorry for not updating in forever!! I'm not dead I promiseeee
> 
> I meant to finish this fic on Valentine's Day, but... we all see how that went. I'm doubly sorry that this chapter is so short, but I just wanted to get it out there soon enough for you guys to read. (ps; thanks for sticking with it!)

Keith's attempts at wooing Lance sadly weren’t as notable, however. Not only did Keith lack in charisma, but his tone of voice wasn’t that reassuring, either. He pulled an old and cliche line his dad had taught him when he was younger, You better come over here and cool me down, because my heart is on fire. Yeah. Imagine that, but with an angsty monotone voice. He could practically see himself cringing at his own line, but thank goodness it was over quickly.

As soon as the words had left Keith’s mouth, Lance had broken down in laughter, falling down and rolling around on the floor. When asked what was so funny, Lance replied with a series of inaudible wails and… dying moose sounds. When they had taken a seat back on the couch while the rest of the groups went, Lance apologized about the uh… fiasco.

“I feel so bad,” he explained, “I was thinking about a vine I watched this morning.” He started to laugh again, wiping the tears starting to form out of his eyes. “It… there’s these country-looking guys-”. Lance burst out into a fit of laughter, burying his face into the back cushion of the couch. Keith never really understood the term “contagious smile” but he absolutely couldn't hold back his grin stretching from ear to ear when Lance started laughing again.

“Come on,” Keith poked his side, trying to egg the rest of the story out of him. “You can’t just leave me hanging, nerd!”

Lance continued to laugh into the couch and sat back up to face Keith, trying to find his composure. “Alright, alright. But come up stairs, I can hardly even hear myself over the noise.” Lance stood up, offering Keith his hand, but he shrugged it off and stood up on his own account. He could see Lance frown, and mirrored his pout with a little mocking shake of his head. “Okay, first of all,” Lance looked absolutely appalled. “How dare you. Second of all, that’s super cute, so stop it. Come on, you loser.”

He tugged on Keith’s wrist, dragging them both back upstairs. Keith was getting quite used to being dragged around like this tonight, but he couldn’t possibly think of any better way to spend his time. They found themselves in the living room again with still a fairly large crowd yelling and cursing over Mario Kart. Lance sighed and grew slightly annoyed, and led the way to the back porch.

They stepped into the starry night, and Keith couldn’t help but close his eyes. The air was so cool and refreshing, engulfing him in a wave of peacefulness and a sense of freedom. He opened his eyes again and found Lance staring at him. Lance realized what he was doing and snapped his head away, climbing onto the ledge of the porch and fixing his gaze on the stars (though to him there wasn’t much of a difference between the stars and Keith).

Keith smiled to himself, and hopped up onto the ledge next to Lance. “So…” he turned his body to better face Lance.

“So….” Lance looked back, also shifting his position so they were clearly looking at each other now. Lance’s height had his eyelids lowered, leaning a little over Keith.

“Uh…” Keith bit his lip, looking up at him. “The… vine you were watching earlier?” At that, Lance’s eyebrows raised and he laughed, holding onto the ledge so he wouldn’t fall (it really wasn’t that high, yet Lance didn’t want to get his shirt muddy).

“There’s this guy, that’s obviously a redneck or something,” he was struggling to catch his breath with how much he was giggling now. “He looks into the front of his truck… ‘There’s a fucking coon in my engine!’ And right when he says that-” Lance buried his face into Keith’s shoulder, and he returned the contact by holding onto Lance’s shoulders to make sure he wouldn’t slip off. “A raccoon hisses and jumps out at him, and it’s not even that aggressive of a jump! It’s like a cat trying to jump off an icy car,” he wrapped his arms around Keith’s middle. “But the guy falls down with a scream, and the camera man runs off panting really hard and it’s just… a cinematic masterpiece.”

Lance slowly calmed down and stopped laughing, and there was a moment of silence. The hush of the night wrapping around them like a blanket, closing their eyes and pushing them to hold tighter on each other. The background noise of the party was still there, but very muffled, and all of their focus was on their embrace. Heartbeats intertwined, breath shallow, and neither wanted to leave that moment. Until, of course, Lance fucking ruined it.

“Wow this is gay.” Keith opened his eyes, leaning back to look at the boy in his lap. He shot him an annoyed glare, and Lance returned an innocent smile. “Well I’m not wrong, am I?” Keith thought for a moment.

“You make it sound like a bad thing?”

“No.” Lance buried his head into Keith’s side again. “Gay is good. Well I mean straight isn’t bad but… being gay is alright. It’s cool.”

“Lance.”

“I love being gay.”

“Lance…”

Lance pulled himself up to look at Keith. “I mean to be honest, I’m bi but-”

Lance was cut off as Keith leaned in and locked their lips. He noticed it was kind of a one-sided kiss, and pulled away.

“Did you just-”

“Yeah. Sorry.” Keith looked up at him, both of their faces filling into a soft red.

Lance held the back of his head in his hands and brought their lips together again. It was soft, sweet. It felt like home. Like something that would last forever. This one moment, Keith could do it over and over and over; he could taste the faint traces of fruit and chips on Lance’s mouth. He hooked his arms around Lance’s neck, smiling into the kiss, and they broke off to catch their breaths. They both giggled and fell back into each other in a loose hug, both aware of how fast each of their hearts were beating.

“You’re super cute,” Lance blurted out. “I really really like you a lot.”

“I would hope so,” Keith retorted, “we just kissed.”

“Can we kiss again?”

“Yeah.”

⎈

Lance lost track of how long he had spent on his old porch kissing Keith. The moonlight looked heavenly across his fair skin, and he found himself softly tracing lines and circles all over Keith’s arms and neck. He forgot he had left the party in the first place; right here and now with Keith was the only thing that mattered to him. This was his world now, he didn’t want to be anywhere else. He’d waited so long for this, and now he was here. _He was actually fucking kissing Keith Kogane holy shiiiiiit_. Every time they had to break to breathe, he felt as if he was suffocating. Everything felt… right. He was meant to do this. The only meaning he will ever have in the world was this- making out with Keith under the stars. Eventually they had resorted to simply cuddling, leaning into each other and holding hands. Lance, as usual, was the one to break the beautiful silence.

“How long have you liked me?”

“About a year and a half.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Keith looked up at him, his head on Lance’s shoulder. “The first time Shiro introduced me to you, I thought ‘Hey he’s kinda cute,’ and it slowly turned into more of a crush.” Keith laughed softly to himself. “I always wanted to impress you so bad.”

Lance planted a kiss on the top of Keith’s head. “That’s silly. How are you going to impress me when I already think you’re the whole world?”

“Oh my _gosh_ you _dork_!” Keith gently pushed him, laughing loudly, his grin spreading from ear to ear. Lance laughed right along with him, pulling Keith even closer in spite of his push.

“I knew who you were before Shiro introduced us. Actually, the reason he did introduce us was because he knew I liked you.”

“Oh my gosh.”. Keith tilted his head so he could see up into Lance’s eyes. “So how long have you liked me then?”

Lance took a moment, not breaking eye contact with Keith. “Hm… I’d say about…”

While Lance was trying to figure out how long it’s been, the back door opened, with Hunk peeking his head out.

“Oh.”. Lance and Keith both turned around, instantly scrabbling away from each other at the sight of Hunk, resulting in Lance dropping off the ledge and landing in a patch of mud in the lawn with a soft _thunk_. “Oops. Uhm… you alright?”. Hunk jumped off the side of the porch and helped Lance back up, making sure he wasn’t hurt.

In the meantime, Keith was very busy trying to conceal his reddening face with his hands (though he wasn’t doing very well).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my friend Fez for helping me co-write!

─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████████████─██████──██████─██████████████─████████──████████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░██──██░░░░██─  
─██████░░██████─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██████████─████░░██──██░░████─  
─────██░░██─────██░░██──██░░██─██░░██───────────██░░░░██░░░░██───  
─────██░░██─────██░░██████░░██─██░░██████████───████░░░░░░████───  
─────██░░██─────██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─────████░░████─────  
─────██░░██─────██░░██████░░██─██░░██████████───────██░░██───────  
─────██░░██─────██░░██──██░░██─██░░██───────────────██░░██───────  
─────██░░██─────██░░██──██░░██─██░░██████████───────██░░██───────  
─────██░░██─────██░░██──██░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██───────██░░██───────  
─────██████─────██████──██████─██████████████───────██████───────  
─────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████████████─████████████████───██████████████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░░░██───██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░████████░░██───██░░██████████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░████████░░██───██░░██████████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░░░██───██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░████───██░░██████████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─────██░░██─────────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██████─██░░██████████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██████──██████─██████──██████████─██████████████─  
──────────────────────────────────────────────────  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████████████─██████████████─████████──████████─██████─██████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░██──██░░░░██─██░░██─██░░██─  
─██░░██████████─██░░██████░░██─████░░██──██░░████─██░░██─██░░██─  
─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░██───██░░░░██░░░░██───██░░██─██░░██─  
─██░░██─────────██░░██████░░██───████░░░░░░████───██░░██─██░░██─  
─██░░██──██████─██░░░░░░░░░░██─────████░░████─────██░░██─██░░██─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██████░░██───────██░░██───────██████─██████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██───────██░░██─────────────────────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██──██░░██───────██░░██───────██████─██████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░██──██░░██───────██░░██───────██░░██─██░░██─  
─██████████████─██████──██████───────██████───────██████─██████─  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  


────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████──██████─██████████████─██████████████─██████████████─████████──████████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░██──██░░░░██─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─████░░██──██░░████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██───██░░░░██░░░░██───  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██───████░░░░░░████───  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─────████░░████─────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████████─██░░██████████───────██░░██───────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██───────────────██░░██───────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██───────────────██░░██───────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██───────────────██░░██───────  
─██████──██████─██████──██████─██████─────────██████───────────────██████───────  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████████████─██████████████─████████████████───██████████─██████─────────  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░░░██───██░░░░░░██─██░░██─────────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░████████░░██───████░░████─██░░██─────────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██────██░░██─────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░████████░░██─────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░░░██─────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████████─██░░██████░░████─────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░██───────██░░██───██░░██─────────  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░██████─████░░████─██░░██████████─  
─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██████──██████─██████─────────██████──██████████─██████████─██████████████─  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  
─██████████████─██████████████─██████████████─██████─────────██████████████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░██─────────██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██░░██████████─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██████████─  
─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██─────────  
─██░░██████████─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░██████████─  
─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██░░██████████─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────██████████░░██─  
─██░░██─────────██░░██──██░░██─██░░██──██░░██─██░░██─────────────────██░░██─  
─██░░██─────────██░░██████░░██─██░░██████░░██─██░░██████████─██████████░░██─  
─██░░██─────────██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─██░░░░░░░░░░██─  
─██████─────────██████████████─██████████████─██████████████─██████████████─  
────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────────  


── ── ── ██ ██ ██ ██ ── ── ── ██ ██ ██ ██ ── ── ──  
── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ▓▓ ██ ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ▓▓ ██ ── ──  
── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ██ ──  
██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ── ── ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ██  
██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ── ── ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ██  
██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ── ── ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▓▓ ██  
██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ── ── ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██  
── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ──  
── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ──  
── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ──  
── ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ──  
── ── ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ── ──  
── ── ── ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ▒▒ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ── ── ──  
── ── ── ── ── ── ── ██ ▒▒ ██ ── ── ── ── ── ── ──  
── ── ── ── ── ── ── ── ██ ── ── ── ── ── ── ── ──  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry to everyone on mobile...

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr @cosmoslance!! stop by and say hello bc i have no friends
> 
> if you're interested in proofreading please let me know! - ̗ the more help the merrier ̖-


End file.
